A Vampire General
by Candra C
Summary: "Will you be back soon?" the boy asked, hurt and pain filling his eyes.


_Disclaimer__: I do not own Cirque Du Freak. Darren Shan is a gift._

_A/N__: Just a little one-shot for people who have been separated from ones they love. Also, thank you to those in the military._

**A Vampire General**

**wolfgal97**

Larten Crepsley and his small group of vampire's were hidden well by the cloak of night. He perched himself on top of a six story hotel building's ledge. His sharp green eyes pierced the city, searching for his enemies. It was windy and his blood red cape swirled around him. He ignored the sting of the cold air on his face.

The Vampaneze and their Lord were out there, and it was his mission to find and destroy them, no matter the cost. He had been asked by the Vampire Princes specifically to go search for the location of the Vamaneze Lord and to end him, putting a stop to the upcoming War of Scars.

All of the princess had asked him to go. All but one.

Darren had protested his mentor leaving him behind. The boy vampire had asked to go with him, but Larten knew his duty to the clan and Darren's and had accepted it.

He had been given a platoon of ten vampires for the mission and total control over all of them. Vampire's were not loving creatures and they were ready to move out the next night at sunset. All but one.

_"Will you come back soon?" the boy asked, hurt and pain filling his eyes. He understood that Larten had to leave, but he didn't like it. There hadn't been a day that Darren hadn't woken up and seen his mentor there for him_

_"Of course! You forget I have done this kind of job before," Mr. Crepsley comforted. He truly loved the boy with all his heart and though he couldn't truly promise that he would come back, by the black blood of Honan Oar, he would try._

_Darren's expression lightened a bit._

_"Besides," the older vampire said, trying to lighten the mood, "someone has to teach you how to be a somewhat respectable vampire."_

_He knew that a child should not be so weighed with stress of life and death. He knew it had been a mistake to blood him the first place. If he could do it all over again, he wasn't sure what he would do. Though he would've never known Darren and grown to love him as a son, the boy would've also been free to live a happy life._

_Darren smirked at this, then told Larten something he would never forget._

_"You're the best mentor I could've asked for. I'm going to miss you, Mr. Crepsley."_

_Larten felt a tug of guilt on his heart. The two hugged each other hard, trying to prolong the moment of him leaving. When Darren shuffled away, Larten could see tears in his eyes._

_"I will be back before you notice," he whispered and flitted off, leaving his heart with the boy._

Now, the Larten Darren knew was gone. He was now the Vampire General, trained to kill. The Larten who wouldn't think twice about killing a Vampaneze. The kind of person Darren would fear. All kind things about him were buried deep under the cold mask he had covered his emotions with. This was the true monster of movies.

Vampire Generals were well trained. Trained how to fight honorably, how to attack the weakest points, how to die. They are the army of the undead.

Larten's eyes caught sight of his prey. The one's he had left Darren a year ago to hunt. With a motion of his hand, he told his group to attack the enemy feasting on the blood of a homeless person. When he got there, it was a blood bath. Mostly Vampaneze were killed, but Vampires fell also. Larten pulled a knife out of his shoulder and finished the owner of it off. Then, he saw him. The Vampaneze Lord dressed in black with a hood up to cover his face.

Larten quickly pulled his sword out of a dying Vampaneze, blood spraying. He gave chase to the fleeing man, red cape over black armor billowing chaotically behind him as he started to flit. The Lord had a good lead, and he was keeping it when suddenly, he disappeared. Larten looked everywhere for him, but the search was futile.

"Charna's Guts," he cursed, healing his wounds that left a long scar on his chest. The vampire went back to what was left of his platoon. With them, he made the long journey back to the mountain to report his findings. When they got there, vampires nodded their heads in respect to the men coming home. Larten only had eyes for one person though.

Darren ran forward to hug the battle-worn vampire who had his arms wide open for him.

Darren's voice was muffled, but still audible to the vampire's ears and heart.

"I missed you, Mr. Crepsley."


End file.
